


An Eye Full

by aprilreign



Category: Harry Potter and the Half
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, F/M, Female Character of Color, Flashing, porn images, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Angelina needs a potion from George.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. An Eye Full

"Come off it George! I know you have a load of them. Your brother told me the two of you made a batch last weekend."

"Bloody traitor." George scoffs.

"No you git, I asked him before I did you."

"You did me?" George smirks looking at Angelina. "I don't recall us shagging"

"Boy, stop playin with me! I need a 'Shut the Fuck Up' potion to get back at Lavender. " 

"Why not slap her with a silencing charm, _Silencio?"_ He asks with a side-eyed look.

"I would but I can't blatantly assault her face to face now can I? I'm not trying to get detention or lose house points as a Quidditch team captain. Do you have it or not, please George, pleassse?

"Aiyeee! I have it but it's too strong. Every professor in the school will know it's me. Now, we can't be havin that now can we. I have something else that's more under the radar, aye." He digs in his pock full of tricks and without looking he finds what she needs.

"This is mild yet effective. 'Never Say My Name'. Blow your breath into the bottle stating your name and cap it straight away. Pour it in her drink or make a lip gloss with it. She shant speak your name for 24 hours." 

"Cool! Can you put it on tab for me."

"C'mon now Angie. That's not good business. If I give you credit and my other clients find out then they'd be beggin' me for credit too."

"I wouldn't ask ya if I weren't skint broke. And you know I'm good for it and I swear it, no one will hear it from me. "Please George, you know me."

"Yeah...I know ya. Would like to know you better." He continues walking.

The sound of his tone was mischievous as per usual but the long silence thereafter gave a hint of something genuine. She's been crushing on him for a while. How long have they been Quidditch mates? Four years and they've grown into a very close friendship. Now he's giving voice to the possibility of something more.Them? Hooking up? It's not as hot as she thought it was until she heard him say that, and now it's hot as hell. She needs to cool off.

How 'bout I sweeten the deal, ay. We have Quidditch practice soon. Meet me at Hogsmead afterwards for a cold shake.

"Sounds like a date." Looking back at her with a warm smile he takes her hand and he slips the little phail into it like it was some serious covert affair. 

"Just hanging out, is all. Hang on." She looks around to make sure they are alone. Then looks George in the eyes, smiles then casually lifts her white tank top up above her breasts. She can feel his breath as he blows out a sound of surprise.

"Lovely." She watches him as he studies her mocha brown nipples against her sweaty bronze flesh.

She pulls her tanker back down and toss the potion up in the air to catch it again and skips off into a run.

"Don't forget!" She yells over her shoulder.

"Never!" He grins back.

~ Fin ~


	2. A Handful

"What the bloody fuck was that all about Ange!" Fred grouses.  
"Not now Freddy." Angela snipes back, marching straight past Fred and George towards her team.

"Alright you lot listen up! I'm here to inform you ladies how shit you were out there on the field!" Fred and George exchanged looks. Angelina sounds more like a drill-sergeant than a team leader.

"Harry, tighten up your menuevers and Ron, you better pull your head out your arse or I'll kick it off my team, understood!" 

"Yeah." Everybody mumbles.

"What's that? Can't hear you!"

"Yes Captain!"

The twins are utterly flabbergasted, daring not to breathe a word to her as she pass back between them. George grins at his brother shaking his head. The incredulous look contorting his face is so laughable. He pats Fred on the back indicating that everything will be ok. He thinks. George trots behind Angelina thinking about the slight surge of excitement he felt while he listened to her chewing out the teams arses.

They made haste to catch up to her and all three disappeared, slipping behind the heavy tarp of the bleachers. Neither one of them are willing to question her funky mood. 

The trio immediately commenced to stripping out of their Quidditch uniforms as usual. Normally they stand back to back except Fred is the only one with his back to them. George and Angie are face to face. Twice in one day George is blessed to lay eyes on Angie's half naked body, this time down to her knickers.

"You seem rather uncivilized day one of practice." George breaks the tension while pulling off his shirt.

"I'm not wasting my time this season, George. Either they have it or they don't. You two need to make your rounds again and have the professors submit secondary recommendations. Potter is bloody swift. A natural! Honestly Georgie, if you and Fred want Ron to make it, I expect the both of you to drill him into the ground, just sayin." 

"What's gotten into you?" Fred demanded.

"What's not gotten into me." She grumbles under her breath.

George turns to glare at Angelina.

"Say what?" Fred insisted not sure if he heard her correctly. "What's that s'pose to mean?" 

"Nothing!" George cuts in. "It's uh, Lavender mate. Remember?

"Rrright..." Fred responds skeptically.

George pulls his brother away to talk to him. "Hey mate...go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Why?" The three of us always walk back to the dinning hall."

"Imma try and cheer her up. We're not joined at the hip." George shoves Fred playfully. "You'll manage." 

"Spose you're right, later."

"Later."

He lifts up the tarp to make sure Fred leaves them alone and when his twin looks back at him he just wave him on off.

George turns looking back at Angelina. He decides to keep his distance and leans on a pole to watch her jump her way into her jeans. Intrigued with the way her perky tits and 'that' ass jiggles. 

_Goddess! She is perfect!_ He never realize how dark and lovely she is, especially when the sun hits her skin just right he imagines splashing his cream into her coffee. More so when she's in uproar. So, it wasn't about practice. It was about him. About what he said. About what she did. And now she's feeling some kinda way and don't know what to do about it. 

"Are you going to just stand there gawking or come here and help me into my jeans?"

Quietly he strolls closer to her, a bit doubtful of what to do. Is she still upset or will she be waiting for him to make a move? The last thing he wants to do is fuck this up, whatever it is that's about to happen. Then he remembers what he said to Fred, _'try to_ _cheer her up.'_

He stalls long enough for her to stop jumping. She stares at him and ask,

"What?"

"Nothing just, admiring the view of your quaffles and bludgers and...all that bouncing"

Angelina bursts out laughing no longer trying to fit into her jeans. He steady moves in a little closer. while she's still cracking up and he slips into an affectionate hug with her. She hugs him back even more still giggling uncontrollably into his neck, gently scratching the nape of his head. He is a staggering foot taller than her and it gives him a unique angle of her arse. She's wearing lacey orange knickers tightly snug between her firm buttcheeks. 

"I love your thong."

"No. Not a thong. My knickers always do that."

"Awesome!" He hums. She seems content in his arms, swaying slightly side to side. He rocks with her, lowering his hands to rest on top of her arse and when she dose not object his large palms reach down further spreading his fingers to get a good grip of her ass.

When he hears her approval, "Mmhmm." He gently squeezes and for a while longer he jiggles, kneads and spread her rump. So caught up in the pleasing way she feels he just now notices her hand working it's way down his open fly. He grips her closer grunting out a low groan when she rubs her open palm along his swelling shaft. Automatically he grinds into the warm touch, pulling her hips hard into his erection.

"Cool down, ay." She murmurs, finally removing his hands and placing them on her supple boobs. He sighs breathlessly as he messages his captain, running his thumbs over her stiff nipples. Her tanker is sweaty from practice and the summer heat. 

"Shit." He can't feel her the way he wants to so he slides his hands underneath her top and plucks at her darker berries. She gasps with a grin on her face. He plucks her over and over until she's a happy giggling mess.

Voices are approaching. "Shhhshshsh!" He put a finger to his lips. So Angie folds in her lips to keep quiet. He pulls down her top nice and neat then grips both sides of her jeans by the loop holes, leans back and hoists her up in the air. She nearly screams with surprise. He's stronger than he looks and it only take three heaves to jam her back into her jeans.

They quickly grab their shit. "Wait!" He hushed. Angie turns to him. "Now what?" George yanks her into a wet slipshod of a kiss to punctuate this perfect moment in his life. Just when a Slitheryn steps behind the tarp George smashes a smoke bomb to the ground. And the new couple slips away to the backslopes of the bleachers.

~ ~ ~


	3. MindFull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George quenches his thirst and samples a bite.

They snicker and chuckle at the angry Slytherins as they half slide half stumble down the slope. He holds onto her during their descent. He's done this dozens of times so keeping his balance is second nature to him which allows him to keep her steady as well. 

"So pathetic."

Angie gives a hard eyeroll back up at the bleacher's in agreement as she skips onto even ground. Their brooms and gear is to heavy, but he takes hers and piles it on top of his, whips out his wand and everything disappears from their sight with an unspoken banishment spell.

"Where did you send it my shit! Anglena exclaims.

"To my room you potty mouth." He tugs on her hand nodding his head towards the school grounds then jogs off with out her. "Come on!"

She sprints after him, shoving him as she takes the lead. She's fast but his legs are longer and he catches up with her easily, scooping her up in his arms, he twirls her around and around until she's so dizzy she can't stand up at all. He walks along unaffected watching with a gleeful grin, her every attempt to stand up, fails.

"You're a dead man. I'll get you when you. When you least expect it" She swears, giving up and just sitting there in the middle of the grass.

"Don't think so love." I have too many fucking brothers with too many years of gags and trickery from the lot of them. I'll see you coming a mile away. He throws both his arms out offering to pull her up from her grassy seat. He yanks her up but she refuses to let go of his hands not hearing a word he said other than the one word that grabbed her attention.

"You called me, love." He sobered, realizing he actually said that out loud.

"Ah. Yeah...well... He chuckles if he could find the words to explain why it fell out of his mouth just now he would but he can't so he says "because...I..love you." He was trying hard not to say it but that's what it was, in a nutshell. He drops his head to watch his nervous feet dig a huge hole in the ground. His copper hair conceiling some combination of regret and angry frustration "...always have."

"I'm not too surprised, you know. I felt it so many times over the years and really Fred was the third wheel that always seem to derail our destination to be together. Don't blame yourself and please don't blame him. The very moment we were alone, without him, it came to be. I think it was meant to be at this moment ok. No sooner-no later. Today is that day."

He felt better hearing her say that.

She reaches up to hold his face looking deeply into his hazel eyes. He nods calmed by her words and she kisses him. He follows her lead because he wants this kiss to be better than their kiss under the bleachers. It felt a little off putting, out in the open like this, allowing her to be the dominant kisser. So long as it was perfect he did not care. Not that he was looking for this to happen, he is relieved that it finally DID happen.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this within this last chapter within the next day or so it will be much longer. I'm horrible with multi chaps and I need to catchup with my other fics. The smut will take place at Hogsmead.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignor the context within the image. Enjoy!XD!


End file.
